


Sneak peek chapter one.

by EmilyFantana (Candycanepuppy)



Series: Sneak peeks for drama of action. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: And comment., Please enjoy!, what you think.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanepuppy/pseuds/EmilyFantana
Summary: So this is a sneak peek for a book I’m writing. Please let me know what you think.





	Sneak peek chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to even lightwood for helping me edit. Also no this is not everything I have written.

“What’s for dinner?” Val handed me a plate full of chocolate cake. A very big piece of cake. “Okay… Yum, but is this really healthy?” Amy nodded. “The food here can look and taste however you want, but it will still have the same nutrients as the original food. You’re eating a carrot.” When Val said this my eyes light up. That means I can eat whatever I want when ever and still be healthy. “I love this place.” I said this in my head. At least I thought I did. “Yep, this is the best place ever.” 


End file.
